Cheater
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: Peter Pan is all about playing games and everyone know just how he feels about cheating. Pan's giant game of chess will soon be short of a king if he continues down the path he's on with Neverland's newest resident, Carrie. Isn't it funny that the boy who hates cheating is the biggest cheat around. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Phantom~Cosplayer here! Hope you enjoy my fanfiction and you're very welcome to comment and reveiw with anything you like. I love to receive messages on how I can improve my writing however, I mean constructive criticism not flame and hate just because it's not written the way you want.

Trying hard to avoid MarySues and OOC, my apologies if that does happen. Rated M for swearing and possible lemon/lime in later chapters.

**Description**

**Peter Pan is all about playing games and everyone know just how he feels about cheating. Pan's giant game of chess will soon be short of a king if he continues down the path he's on with Neverland's newest resident, Carrie. Isn't it funny that the boy who hates cheating is the biggest cheat around?**

**War orphan Carrie, Neverland's new addition isn't big on playing games. Dropped into a world with Peter the good boy who's really the bad boy, and Hook the bad guy, who is the good guy that turns out to be a bad guy who in actual fact was the good guy all along. Join Carrie on her confusing quest for family, a home and doing the right thing.**

* * *

><p>When I was a kid my dad was in the army. For a long time, I believed he was invincible. He's been away for as long as I can remember. But I knew one day he would come home to us, my dad the hero, he had to come home. As I got older, I began to doubt it. He was never coming home and he was not invincible. Sooner or later a man decked out in a snappy uniform, with medals strapped to his chest from a war he did not take part in and an insincere apology dribbling from his cleanly shaven mouth. Unfortunately that came sooner rather than later. Grief took my mother soon after. I did not have grandparents or aunts and uncles. I went to the orphanage for two years and moved out when I when I was 16.<p>

Which is where we are today.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming my pen into the desk, sighing exasperatedly and running a hand though my thick, unnaturally red, curls. I looked at my pen, which was now in two pieces, because I'd rammed it so hard into the surface that it had snapped.

I'd always loved history but exams were difficult. '_Damn it. Why couldn't cheat sheets actually help you cheat? These are just freakin' notes which don't help you at all!' _

"Screw it. I'm going to bed. If I fail tomorrow, so be it." I trudged up the stairs of my flat and stalked into my room, changing into a skimpy pair of pjs as it was a hot summery night.

"All I can do is pray I wake in a different realm tomorrow." With that I collapsed on my bed, falling asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a cool breeze sifting through my curtains sending them billowing in and out of the window. '<em>Wait, I didn't leave the window open. No matter how hot it was I'd never, this a breech of home security. I do not leave my window open, ever.' <em>When you live alone you've gotta be extra cautious._  
><em>

"Who's here?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

In the corner of my eye I spotted a dark figure. Turning I saw it wasn't a person, this _thing_ seemed to be made of dark storm clouds and had glowing yellow eyes. It looked like just a shadow.

"Impossible. What are you?" I asked as it all but smirked and dragged me out the window.

I lost consciousness shortly after that.

* * *

><p>"OH SHIT!" I cried as the shadow let me go right over the ocean. Too be fair, I shouldn't have insulted it so much, it's partially my fault I'm falling to my death right now.<p>

"Ugh." I chocked as I hit the water with a hard thud. Lights turned on around me and I could hear a whirling of voices in the air.

"Did you hear that captain?"

"Yes Smee, I heard it. The question is, what was it?"

I heard those two voices more than the others as I bobbed up and down in the water going under and out again.

"Men, check the perimeter." The second voice ordered in an authoritative tone.

"Captain, look!" The first voice gasped.

"A girl?" The captain asked. "Well don't just stand there! Get her out!"

Took me a moment to realize they were talking about me. I mean, in my sleep deprived, water logged state I was a little out of it.

* * *

><p>"What's this?!" I asked the shadow angrily whilst glaring at a backpack he'd dumped in front of me.<p>

"What do you mean, you dropped her?!" I asked even more enraged.

'_Honestly, I ask the shadow to do a simple task.'_

"The girl asked to be here, I make it happen and you drop her? Do I have to do everything myself? I'm going to find her."

* * *

><p>"Girl can you hear me?" The captain's voice was very close to me. I choked, water spewing from my mouth and lungs.<p>

"Well that's a relief." He said and my eyes fluttered open.

"I don't usually go by the name girl." I looked him in the eye. "Guess we'll have to introduce ourselves, won't we? I'm Carolina."

"Captain Hook."

"Hilarious, now who are you really?"

"Captain Hook." He repeated.

"You and I both know Captain Hook is just a myth. Just another story told to children at bedtime."

"They tell stories of devilishly handsome pirates on a warpath with a vendetta against Rumplestiltskin to children? You must live in a strange realm." The pirate grinned at me.

"I suppose Hook will do for now, seeing as you've gone to the effort of discarding a hand for a hook and all." I replied propping myself up using the wall for support.

"Tell me lass, how did you manage to get here?" The pirate asked me, curious and mischievous.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I woke up to a shadow dragging my pyjama clad self off into the night. Well, before he dropped me into the ocean."

"Pan doesn't bring many girls to the island. Well if he does they don't stay long. Usually get sent back." He told me.

"Still doesn't explain why I'm here." I sighed.

"Why don't you nip in to the captain's quarters and get changed. You can borrow some dry clothes and warm up."

"I think you forget. I'm a girl." I responded, grateful for the offer but I didn't want to be trailing around in too baggy pirate wear.

"Don't worry, an old friend left some clothes behind. She wouldn't mind if you borrowed them." he replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." I followed suit, smiling as well.

* * *

><p>"Got a new Pirate I see." I heard Pan's voice over the stern.<p>

"What do you want Pan?" I asked rather annoyed. Dealings with him were never good.

"Well Hook, I want my girl back." Pan replied, spitting my name.

"She's not yours." I snapped back.

"She is, I had my shadow go and get specifically her." Pan smirked. He sank down to the deck of the ship and walked the steps towards me. "Now, where is she?"

"You're not taking her." I argued. Now would be the perfect time for her to stay asleep.

"We shall see." he replied darkly. "I'll be back when she awakes."

With that Pan was gone. I was pretty happy about that. You can't argue with Pan for long, he always wins.

"So, what was that all about then?" Carolina asked stepping through the doorway to the captain's quarters. She was dressed in some leather trousers, tight white shirt and a red and black leather waist coat formerly belonging to my Milah.

"You were awake the entire time, weren't you?" I asked knowingly.

"Yep." she grinned at me.

* * *

><p>"How about I teach you how to duel?" Hook asked from the wheel.<p>

"If you can do that whilst steering the ship I'd be pretty impressed." I replied with a smirk.

"That I can do, luv." He handed me a sword. "Take a stance, no, not like that."

* * *

><p>"Seems you're a fast learner." Hook commented, taking a swig from his bottle. Seeing he's a pirate I assumed it was rum.<p>

"Mmm, I sure can kick ass." I replied and he laughed a little.

"Killian Jones." I looked at him and he nodded. '_So that was his name'_.

* * *

><p>"So where is she?" Pan asked in his usual cranky manor.<p>

"Where is who?" I replied, '_I really enjoyed taunting this son of a bitch'_.

"You know who I'm talking about, Hook." I'd managed to keep Carolina from him for about two weeks but his patience was wearing thin.

"Aye, and what are you going to do about it?" I replied.

"You really asking that question?" He shot back.

"She went to..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Hook." Pan cut me off. "You know I'd know if she was on the island."

"How about we duel?" A feminine voice asked._ 'Damn it. Why did she chose to come out now? I thought she could just stay in the hold a little longer.' _

"Ah there we are, just the redhead I was looking for." Pan mischievously smiled at her.

"You know, I like it here." She returned, pulling some of her unnaturally coloured curls away from her face.

"Do you now?" He grinned.

"With the pirates that is." His smile fell as she beamed.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"How about that duel then?" She changed the subject._'I have to admit, she was doing remarkably well against Pan.'_

"Alright." He agreed. "I win, you come with me. You win, you stay here."

"No deal." She replied. "You win, I go with you. I win, I go where I wish when I wish."

"Quite the bargainer." He commented. "Alright then."

Carolina smirked before drawing her sword. Pan fought with power, she fought like she was dancing. Their power enriched fight came to an end after she won. She tangoed around him, blocking every hit he almost made on her and she never made a single advance. She only stopped when she pushed him over the edge of the boat.

"Nice job." I complimented.

"Well, I know nothing about the way he fights. This was the perfect way to learn without giving away my techniques." Carolina explained. "Hope he didn't drown though."

"I didn't, don't worry." Pan floated back up to the ship, standing on the edge.

"I'm not. I just didn't want to fish a dead body out of my perfect ocean." She replied snarky and bitter.

"Your perfect ocean?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yep." She gave a brief nod.

"Don't see your name on it." He argued.

"You don't know my name." She followed.

"That's true, I don't. Care to introduce yourself?" Pan asked, curious but seeming slightly disinterested.

"Nah." She yawned.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I know your name." She said stepping closer.

"Really?" He pretended to be surprised.

"Yeah, it's Richard Head isn't it?" She taunted.

"Haha funny." He said sarcastically pushing her over the edge.

I stepped forward to make a grab for her but she latched on to Pan and dragged him down with her.

* * *

><p>"You shit." I called as he shoved me into the icy water. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in with me. He made no effort to swim and we both sank to the bottom.<p>

He smirked at me as I wondered how I was standing on the bottom like this. From his holster I pulled his dagger and carved into the sand "Carrie." Before handing it back to him and swimming upwards to the surface.

Shortly after I reached the surface, Pan followed. "Nice to meet you Carrie, the name's Peter, Peter Pan." He spoke in a British accent.

"Thanks." I returned in my Australian one. Hook threw a net over the side and I ascended, Peter following behind me. "Enjoying the view down there?" I asked looking back at Pan as I took the hand Hook offered, climbing over the side of the ship.

"Leather suits you well." He replied standing next to me.

"I bet it does." I countered. "So did I win?"

"What?"

"The duel. Did I win?"

"I suppose so, on a technicality. I could almost say you cheated." Pan replied. "Until the next time I suppose."

"Well that was weird." I said to Killian as Peter flew off.

"You're not kidding." Killian replied, following my gaze.


	2. Adventure Awaits

"So why are you out here in the middle of Neverland anyway? I can tell you're not from here." I spoke to Hook as we shared dinner in the captain's quarters.

"Magic beans." He replied drinking some more rum.

"I hear they're hard to come by." _I don't know a lot about magic beans, being from a world with no magic and all but after being in this supposed Neverland for almost a month now I was starting to believe its existence._

"Incredibly." He replied. "What brings you here?" he knew why I was here already, I suppose he just wanted more details.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just kind of got here. I woke up with my window open, which was unusual seeing as I always shut and lock it when I'm not around, or sleeping. I felt a cold draft which was rare in summer, as you can guess from the attire I arrived in. I passed out after a while of being with the shadow which I found in my room. Sadly in my sleep deprived state I didn't think to grab onto something better than my backpack. Actually, I do wonder where that got to, the shadow still had that when he dropped me next to your ship."

"That's interesting because Pan's shadow doesn't usually bring girls. Just boys. He makes them Lost Boys." Hook explained.

"That thing was Pan's shadow?" My eyes almost bulged out of my skull I was so shocked.

"Indeed. He actually seems to be quite obsessed with you. Luckily, he keeps popping by while you're sleeping."

"Convenient. Seems my ability to sleep for days is paying off."

"For you maybe, for me? Not so much. You never do any work around here." Hook joked.

"I would but, no. I tend to avoid doing things if I don't absolutely have to."

"Well I suppose you could be the ship's lookout. Spend your day in the crows nest."

* * *

><p>"Are you actually doing your job up there?" I yelled to the crows nest as I had seen Carolina climb up there and hadn't seen her come down, but she didn't appear to actually be up there. "HEY, CAN I HEAR SNORING?" I yelled louder.<p>

Rolling my eyes I began the ascent and in a few short minutes I was at the top. Sure enough, Carrie was sleeping. Snoring away on duty no less. I climbed back down and took a bucket of ice cold sea water back up.

"Wakey, wakey Carrie." I said pouring it over her head.

"Ah what was that for!?" She squealed.

"Sleeping on the job." I replied as she chased me down the ladder and shoved me overboard.

"Thanks, I needed that." I replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"I just loved my wake up call, you should do that every day." Carolina replied to my sarcasm with sarcasm.

She tread water until Smee got his act in gear and threw a net over the edge. I helped her onto the ladder and climbed up it, helping her over the side as well.

"Did you enjoy you're trip?" Carrie grinned at me.

"It was an excellent fall. Very refreshing too." I returned a smile.

* * *

><p>"LAND HO!" Someone called from the front of the ship.<p>

"As opposed to what? Sea ho?" I said beside Hook at the wheel.

"It's a term that means land nearby." He explained with a smirk on his face._ Bitch don't you laugh at me._

"Oh." _Whoops._

* * *

><p>"Where does the food come from?" I asked looking at Hook while eating an orange. We live on a boat where are we getting these from? There is no space for a tree.<p>

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"Well we never have to go out for food. We don't seem to hunt or gather yet the hold is constantly full. Where does this food come from?" Seriously where?

"Never you mind." He patter me on the head and went into the captain's quarters. _SUSPICIOUS! _

Oh well. I guess I'll never know.

* * *

><p>I need to go to shore.<p>

"Why?

"I've been on this boat for months I gotta stand on solid ground. I've gotta stretch the legs. I wanna go swimming I wanna find buried treasure."

"Calm down, one at a time. Alright. I'll take you to sure but you have to be very careful.

"I know I know. Dreamshade bad. Pan bad. Pan with dreamshade very bad. Lost boys bad. I'll be good _Dad_." I rolled my eyes as I spun around and leapt over the edge of the boat. Why row to shore when you can swim? Seriously the water is cool.

"Watch out for mermaids!"

"Will do!" I dove under the water again and let the salty waves wash over me. I reached shore almost too quickly and sighed as i stood up in the shallows, no longer able to swim through the deep blue.

The convenience of leather was it dried fairly quickly. My trousers dried almost instantly and after i tipped the water out of my boots, they dried just a quick. My white shirt took a little longer, thank god I was wearing a bra.

In stead of putting my shoes back on I carried them at my side and walked along the beach. I've always loved the feeling of the sand squishing in between my toes. That, and the feeling of soft, green grass beneath bear feet. I can't explain it but it's soothing.

Right. Time to start an adventure.

I wandered up towards the forest's edge, sitting on a rock I pulled my boots on, then continued to followed the leaf strewn path. I hadn't been to shore for what felt like years. Hook usually went with me in order to protect me from dangers. Usually to protect me from Pan. I don't understand why Hook hates Peter so much. Why is the pirate afraid of a teenage boy?

I don't want to pressure him but seriously, an explanation, a hint even, would be nice.

"Well, well, well. Look who wandered ashore. Pan will be pleased. All alone are we Carrie?"

"Piss off Felix." I rolled my eyes and continued on my way, wandering around the forest. I had no idea where I was going but that's what an adventure is. Hopefully I found something cool and wouldn't just wander around aimlessly.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I've been wandering around for hours now and all I've found so far is a painted, sparkly, pine cone and an old chess set missing several pieces. This is not the adventure if expected to to be. It's seriously boring.<p>

"What's up butter cup?" Looks like I spoke too soon.

"Oh you know, searching for treasure, adventure hunting. You?" I asked, turning to face Peter.

"Adventure hunting? I think I could help you out there Carrie. My life is full of adventure, and I wouldn't mind sharing a few with you. Come my dear, follow me. The fun awaits."


	3. Adventure is painful

**Author's note**

This chapter contains **lemon**. If you do not like it, please do not read it.

* * *

><p>I sometimes look back and wonder to myself why I do things. For example, why I was following Peter blindly through the forest. The very same forest I knew little about and I also knew for a fact I would never find my way back from if he were to leave me here. Or if I were to get lost, which I probably would.<p>

"Peter, mind telling me where exactly we're going?"

"Yes I do mind. It's a surprise." He sent back a grin at me and continued to venture through the rough terrain. On the bright side we were now going down hill. On the not so bright side the hill was very steep and I kept slipping and nearly killing myself.

"Peter you're magic. You could just magic us there with a click of your fingers. Why do we have to walk?" I whined. Seriously it'd been hours since we left the area he'd found me in.

"Quit complaining, you'll love it when you see it. Plus we only left twenty minutes ago." Okay, so it felt like hours.

"Fine, I'll shut up." I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"Good girl. We're almost there." Good girl?

It was at that point where I lost my footing and tumbled down the rest of the rocky peak. My body hit seemingly every rock on the way down and when I did finally make it to the bottom, the ground was wet and I could hear running water. Where the fuck was I?

"So it was a race, was it? Peter asked laughing as he stood, virtually unscathed, next to me. "Well I think it's safe to say you won, doll." He helped me up and cupped my face, searching for injuries. "You alright, love?"

"I'm fine. Most of the bruises are to my pride." I rolled my shoulders and wiped some of the dirt off my pants. Finally taking in my surroundings, what I saw was breath taking. There was a mighty waterfall towering above us, spraying ice cold water everywhere. Greenery flourished and birds called. Truly, it was like something of a fairy tale. Then again, I was on the island Neverland exploring with _the_ Peter Pan.

Peter turned to me, "So, worth the trek?" He asked, a knowing grin plastered across his face with eyebrows raised cheekily.

"I guess so. Would have been nice if you'd just magicked us here. You know, before I fell flat on my face." I fake glared at him. Sure it hurt, but I was big girl and I could handle more then a few cuts and bruised.

"Well, I am sorry about that. Truly. Here, I'll fix them." He walked over to me and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my scraped knuckle. Looking up at me with yet another smirk he kissed my hand. Then he swiftly tugged me forward and crashed his lips against my own.

There wasn't the battle for dominance as I'd expected. Our lips fitted together perfectly as did out bodies as I reached up to his hair and grabbed on tightly. Pan sliding his hands around my waist both smoothly and urgently.

"So have I kissed you better yet?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. What were they, his eyebrows of power or something?

"I don't know Peter. My ass is still pretty bruised." I returned a smirk of my own.

"Carrie, did you just tell me to kiss your arse?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Again with those friggin eyebrows.

"Hell yes baby." I replied triumphantly. Caught completely unaware as he tackled me into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. "Ahh!" I squealed as I fell head first into the icy waters.

Pan chuckled darkly as we resurfaced grinning at me like a maniac. "You'll pay for that." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow just before I sent a huge wave of water his way, splashing him right in the face. He spat the water out of his mouth, opening his eyes and chasing after me across the pond.

I let out a squeal each time he got close to catching me followed by him laughing heartily and spreading up even more. When he did finally catch me he brought his arms around me and pinned me behind the torrent of rapidly flowing water coming from the above waterfall. "I'm going to pay for that am I?" He asked sending a sultry smirk my way. "More like the other way around, Carrie my dear." His lips once again finding my own and assaulting my mouth.

I wrapped a leg around his waist and knotted my fingers in his hair. His hand trailed it's way up my stomach under my shirt, snaking it's way around my back until he pulled my shirt off.

_'Two can play at that game.' _I thought as I tore off his shirt -much less smoothly but I got the job done- and threw it on the same rock as he had mine.

I began kissing along his jaw and nibbling at his ear. Something he responded to in a manner much to my liking. He trailed kissed down my own neck and across the swells of my bra clad breasts as I ran my fingers through his soft, wet curls.

"You wanna do this?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer, but I nodded anyway helping unclasp my bra and dipping under the water to remove his suddenly very irritating pants. Once discarded, Peter turned his attention to my nipples, biting and flicking the sensitive buds while at the same time fighting to remove my own pants.

I'm not sure if I should be impressed with myself or disgusted. I'd been in Neverland for no more than four months, and I'd already thrown myself into a waterfall with the first attractive guy around my age that I saw, and had his pants off. I'm impressed with how attractive the guy was but at the same time, I barely knew him. I think I'd be more disgusted if one, this were a regular thing I did, throwing myself at cute boys, open legged and free from trousers. And two if I hadn't already lost my v-card. Imagine how bad that would be of my to have thrown myself at the first willing guy I saw just to rid myself from the name and my hymen.

I shrugged off the thought and went back to kissing the boy in front of me with passion. How often was this attractive specimen going to take me to exotic places and screw my brains out. I hope I find out the answer later.

Peter's hands had made their way down two my frilly panties - the very same pair I had to wash EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Because it was the only pair I had on this island. To say it was awkward when I was living with a bunch of pirates on a ship, would be a major understatement- and left them to float away, walking his fingertips down my abdomen trailing his hand between my thighs.

Before I was really expecting it, he plunged a digit deep inside of me as roughly as he could. I let out a breathy gasp, him chuckling as I did. He pressed me harder against the cold and sharp, rocky surface behind me. I could feel the rocks cutting into my back but I dare say I didn't mind.

I tackled Peter's mouth with my own, sucking hard on his bottom lip making him smirk and pump his fingers inside of me more roughly than before. My eager hips bucked hard against his fingers but before I could reach that high he abruptly stopped, pulling me under the water to meet a sea snake. Understanding what he wanted me to do -and not wanting to you know, drown- I got to work. Puckering my lips and bringing myself forward I kissed the tip, leaning in further and slowly engulfing the fleshy, rock hard organ in my mouth. My teeth scraped the skin on top and a low, predatorial growl vibrated at the back of my throat sending shivers down Peter's spine and making him rock into my mouth more. Peter knotted his fingers into my hair and thrusted desperately backwards and forwards. His grip on my hair was suddenly tighter, tugging at the roots causing some pain. I scrunched my eyes shut as he bucked harder my head banging against the rocks behind me. I let out a cry, my mouth opening wider and letting out what little air I had left. Instead of blabbing my head back and forth along with his rhythm I sucked hard on his member finishing him off for him to reach his climax, swallowing the salty seed. Seriously, the longer that shut is in your mouth hen grosser it tastes. Do not spit. Ever. That just means the taste is in your mouth longer.

He let go of my hair and I urgently resurfaced and let the air return to my lungs. Peter had an enormous, sloppy, grin on his face and he gently stroked my hair placing soft kisses across my face. Boy, was this guy bi-polar or what?

He caressed my breasts and kissed a trail down my body, from my neck to my hips. He lifted me up from the water and lay me down on the rocks. Having not yet recovered from my out of breath blow I was allowing him to take the reigns on this one.

He wrapped my legs around his neck and leaned in close to lovingly tend to my neglected pussy. Peter used his learned tongue and slipped it between the folds of my nether religion, swirling it round and round and dipping it inside me. He lubricated me up with my own juices and plunged his re-erected member inside of me. I sure hoped you couldn't get pregnant on Neverland because I don't have protection. But then again if I haven't had my period in about four, four and a half months it's probably safe to say you can't. I hope...

Any intelligent thought was gone from my mind as he thrusted in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I lowered myself back into the water with him, knotting my fingers in his hair and leaving kisses all over his face, neck and chest.

He was grunting away like a wild animal as he pounded inside me, slamming harder and harder. Each time he did I let out a louder cry, I do not think I would be able to walk back to the sea shore let alone swim back to the ship and walk about without people noticing something funny. Heck forget them noticing, I wouldn't be able to walk full stop.

My cries got to much for me to hear and the pain got to much for me to bear, so I bit down hard on Peter's shoulder. Give 'im a taste of his own medicine. Once the pounding was pleasant again I left painful hickeys along his collar bone and shoulders, just to keep things that way. Peter is lucky I didn't draw blood. Oh wait, I did.

I wasn't really enjoying the parts involving Pan's penis. He was far too rough. But I supposed I am the only other girl on the island, so he probably doesn't get to do this very often.

I felt my walls tighten around his oversized member and soon we both reached our peak. Peter's mind being total kaput he almost fell asleep right there in the water Poor bastard was tuckered out. I towed him through the water and dragged him up behind the waterfall onto a smooth part of the rocks. I swam back out to retriever our clothes before ringing them out and finding a place to hang them to dry.

Needless to say, after that I was fucking tired. So I wrapped myself in the ungentle boy's arms, snuggling in to steal any warmth I could. Slowly, I drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


End file.
